Most adults in the U.S. fail to meet national physical activity (PA) and dietary recommendations, and Latinos are less likely to meet these recommendations than non-Latino Whites. Physical inactivity, a poor diet, and obesity are major risk factors for cardiovascular disease, certain cancers, diabetes, and stroke and are important contributors to preventable morbidity and mortality in the U.S. Social environments are widely recognized to have an important impact on these behaviors, yet most behavior change programs give limited attention to the social contexts in which behaviors occur. The goal of the proposed research is to evaluate the efficacy of a 6-month, community-based family dyad intervention in promoting engagement in and maintenance of PA and healthy eating among Latino adults residing in three predominantly Latino communities in Houston, TX. Dyads will be randomly assigned to a promotora-led intervention, Tu Salud, Si Cuenta! - Familia (TSSC-Family) plus community change or to community change only. TSSC-Family will consist of six home visits delivered to dyad members over a six-month period to build behavioral skills and social support for sustained healthy behavior change. Community change will consist of local efforts to enhance availability of PA resources and healthy foods in the three communities. Study participants will include 650 Latino adults not currently meeting PA or dietary recommendations recruited and enrolled as family member dyads (n=325 dyads). This approach expands on an empirically-based motivational behavior change intervention developed by the investigative team in collaboration with community partners that has shown preliminary evidence of effectiveness for positive PA and dietary behavior change among Latino individuals. Participants will be assessed at baseline, 6 months, and 12 months after baseline to evaluate both intermediate and long-term effects. Primary outcomes include minutes per week of moderate-to-vigorous PA, and servings of fruits and vegetables, sugar-sweetened beverages, and whole grains. Self-efficacy, stage of change, social support, and social control will also be examined as potential individual and dyad-based mediators of changes in PA and nutrition. The proposed research is innovative in its use of a novel intervention that emphasizes dyadic social processes in addition to standard behavior change strategies. The intervention explicitly targets family-based social networks to foster social environments supportive of healthy behavior change using promotoras to facilitate home-based outreach and communication to this understudied population. This research is expected to yield critical insight regarding effective approaches for increasing PA and healthy eating among Latinos, the largest and among the fastest growing minority groups in the U.S.